Nations in a Panel
by Chibihungary
Summary: The nations discovered that they are in an anime and decide to go to a panel. Please ask Questions or Request for the panelist.
1. Chapter 1

It all started when America went to visit Japan. Since no one was there he let himself in. He saw Japan's laptop on and decided to look. He saw that there was an anime called Hetalia and that it was about them. He took several pictures and sent them to the rest of the nation. A lot of them complained while others didn't really cared. Poor Japan they blamed him for it.

-  
A year after the discovery of the anime America was walking through the street of Chicago when he saw an announcement that said that there was an anime con in a week, but that wasn't all there was a Hetalia panel. He told the rest of the nations.  
" Ve~ I want to go~" Italy said  
" yeah let's go!" America yelled  
" we don't have time for childish things" England said, but in the end thirteen nations decided to including him.  
" Ok guys, see you in a week" America said. The other nations were Italy, Romano, Spain, Hungary, Germany, Prussia, Japan, China, Russia, England, Canada, and France.

-  
A week later the nations gathered in the building where the anime con was being held.  
" Where is this panel supposed to be?" England asked  
" It's called the HetaliaHero panel and it's on room 23" Germany said.  
They hurried to the room and entered. There were twenty people cosplaying as them sitted in chairs that were in a circle. They filled the two front rows of the middle section.  
" ok the panel it's about to start, We are going to introduce our selfs starting with Prussia, but first there are rules" said ( Fake America) " Rule number 1. If you want to give us hugs, leave it to the end. Rule number two, if we don't want to do something like kissing each other, respect that. And lastly try not to talk about emotional stuff like 9/11, thank you" said then he motioned F. Prussia to start the introductions.  
" I don't think I need an introduction everyone knows who the Awsome me is, but whatever, I'm the AWSOEME PRUSSIA!" He yelled  
" I like this guy" Prussia said with a smirk "I'm Germany" F. Germany said  
"I'm North Italy" F. Italy said though the nations knew that he was being played by a girl  
This continued until all the panelist were introduced. There were Prussia, Germany, Italy, Romano, Spain, Japan, China, Russia, America, England, France, Canada, Norway, Iceland, Denmark, Sweeden, Finland, Sealand, Hungary, and Romania.  
Italy, China, Norway, Hungary, Iceland, and Iceland were played by girls.  
"Ok let the panel began. You can ask questions or make dares, after this when we have like 20 minutes left we will have a QA with the panelist. We will be ourselves not in character. Tomorrow we will have another panel but with the 2ps" said  
*************

 **Please ask Questions or Request to the Nations.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nothing belongs to me only the panelists that are my ocs. The characters belongs to Himaruya.**  
" Please raise your hand, if you have a question or dare" F. Hungary said. Soon many people raised their hands.  
" ok the one in the back.. Yeah you" F. England said.  
" I have two questions. First Germany did you know that you have a harmless cursed doll named Molly in one of your Museums?" The girl asked  
" No I didn't. I knew we have dolls but not cursed dolls. It's a ridiculous idea." F. Germany said. The real Germany nodded in agreement.  
" the other question is America, how much trouble did Annabel cause to your land? and remember, SHE'S REAL!" The same girl asked.  
" Well I'm the Hero so obviously I'm not scare and she did caused a lot of trouble" F. America said.  
" Yeah right you came to my house crying that Annabel was going to get you" F. Canada said.  
" Who?" Both real America and Canada asked in a whisper. ( Let's just say that they haven't watched the movie yet)  
" You in the middle with the blue hair" F. Germany said pointing to another girl.

" I have a question for Italy. How did you feel during the battle of Lissa?" The girl asked.

" well I don't really have much to say. We did lost however." F. Italy said with a little sad expression. The real Italy looked ready to cry however, but Hungary was comforting him.

"You know what lets just make a line for the people who wants to ask questions" F. Russia said and the other panelists agreed. Soon many people were in a line.  
" I have a question for Hungary and Romania. How do you guys feel about people shipping you together?" The first person asked .  
"That will never happen!" F. Hungary yelled.  
"Wait! People do that?" F. Romania asked, while the real Hungary looked sick of the mere thought of the ship.  
" I have a question for Italy. How do you feel about Germany?" The girl in front of the microphone asked.  
" well Germany is my best friend. I love a lot!" F. Italy said with a bright smile. The real Italy nodded with a similar smile.  
" Romano: Amelie the Magicion is here! From now on, you must put in a euro in a "Swear Jar" every time you curse." Another girl said.  
" What the f***?!" F. Romano yelled. The girl ran to him with a jar and he didn't have a choice but to put a dollar in there. The girl left the jar in front of F. Spain. The real Romano grumbled under his breath but he was glad that it wasn't really him.  
" Italy: Are you proud of the fact that you defeated Turkey?" A boy asked.

" ummm not really, I mean I was just protecting my people" F. Italy said and the real real Italy nodded.  
" America: Would you rather lose cheeseburgers or hamburgers?" Another boy asked.  
" WHAT?! You want me to do something so awful?" F. America yelled.  
" Just choose one" F. England said.  
"Fine then, I guess it has to be hamburgers because the cheeseburgers have cheese in them" F. America said, while the real America was trying not to yell.  
 **Please ask questions or dares to the panelists, try to ask at least one to all of them, please**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I had been caught up with homework Nothing but my ocs belong to me**

Another kid dressed in an attack on titans costume walked to the microphone

" I have a question for Norway Romania and England, what was the stupidest thing you three have done in a magic trio meeting?"  
" Well... It has to be the time we turn ourselves into girls" said while and nodded while blushing while everyone laughed and the real England was blushing while murmuring that they have never done that.  
" I have a question for Spain, France,England, and China, how do you feel when people ship you with the countries that you practically raised?" A girl asked.

" What?!" Was what the real countries though.

" Well...while people think that I love everyone in a romantic way it's not true because some of them are like my children" said while taking a sip of water.

" It's like saying at you and your dad or mom look like a cute romantic couple" said and the real England nodded.

" No, just no. It could never happen" F. Spain said " I love Romano but not in that way" he added

" You better not" F. Romano said.  
" How can they do that. I agreed with England" F. China said. The real countries nodded, even for them it was weird to fall in love with the ones that raise them.  
" I have a question for England, since France helped you does that make him your brother?" A boy asked

" No Way!" F. England said and the real one nodded rapidly.  
" of course it does, I'm the big brother of all the European countries" F. France said and all the fake and real nations argued, but the real ones in a whisper.  
" I have a question for Canada why is your voice so quiet?" A girl asked  
" well I don't really know I was born this way" F. Canada said  
" This question is for everyone, had you ever met your 2ps?" A boy asked. The real nations looked at each other in confusion.  
" ~Ve~ I have, he is very scary. I tried making friends with him but I'm afraid of him." F. Italy said  
" Well I had never met him but I heard that they are the opposite of us so I don't want to met him" F. Germany said

" Mine is loud and wild but I guess he is ok" F. Japan said.  
" My 2p is a VILLAIN not a HERO!" F. America yelled.  
" Well Oliver ...has a little problem called insanity" F. England said.  
" I don't like him" F. France said

" Mine is actually nice to me" F. Canada said.

" I don't know him" F. Russia said  
" Mine said that I looked way too much like a girl!" F. China yelled  
" Hate him. He acts like a mixture of my little brother and the wine bastard, which is creepy" F. Romano said.  
" Don't know him" F. Spain said.  
" She is way too girly" F. Hungary said  
" He is not Awsome" F. Prussia said.

" He is not fun" F. Romania said.  
" Why is he named Sealand if he hates anything that is related to the sea! " F. Sealand said while crossing his arms.  
" He is a bit mean " F. Finland said with a small frown  
"He acts so much like Sweden" F. Denmark whined.  
" Mine is loud and goofy, and he calls Norway big brother" F. Iceland said.

" He acts a bit like Denmark so I don't like him. " F. Norway said.

" I don't know him" F. Sweden said.

" I have a dare for Prussia " a boy said after they had answered.  
"Go ahead " F. Prussia said.

" Give a speech about friendship " the boy said after thinking for a while. F. Prussia got up from his set and walked to the front , he took the microphone from the boy and began his speech in a dramatic tone.  
" Friendship is awesome , not like me but still. It's ok to be alone but you need people there for you. The people that is there for you all the time no matter what are you true friends. I am awesome but even the awesome me needs friends and that's why I love my two best friends Spain and France" he finished while walking to the other two fake nations and all three of them faked crying. While the real btt were also fake crying.  
" Russia are you just misunderstood?" A girl from the audience asked.  
" I don't know what you mean" F. Russia said with a creepy smile while the real also smiled making the closest countries to him inch away.  
" Italy do you have any Italian mythology?" Another girl asked.  
" yeah I have " F. Italy said while both the real Romano and Italy nodded  
" Japan have you ever watched abridged anime?" A boy asked. Both the real Japan and the fake Japan blushed.

" Hai I have" F. Japan said.

" Hey Romano how were you not able to defeat Turkey?" Another boy asked.  
" None of your business!" F. Romano yelled. The real Romano was blushing while trying not to curse out loud.  
" Prussia how do you feel about not being a countries anymore " a girl asked.  
" It doesn't matter cause I'm still awesome and I don't have any responsibilities anymore" F. Prussia said while the real nodded with a smirk.  
" Germany how did you felt when Italy rejected you when you proposed" another girl asked. Both Germanys blushed. The real one more since he lived through it.  
" Well... I can't talk about it" F. Germany said.

" It was kind of creepy " F. Italy said, while the real one nodded in agreement.

 **Please keep asking**


End file.
